


Literally Just Merthur

by xkrytore



Series: Merlin/Merthur Oneshots [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Just what the title says, M/M, no idea what i'm doing tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkrytore/pseuds/xkrytore
Summary: Yep, just some fluffy Merthur because I felt like it.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin/Merthur Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980605
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Literally Just Merthur

**Author's Note:**

> i also felt bad for the one i'd written before this oneshot (brothers at heart).

Merlin sighed and leaned forwards, resting his head against the cool window. Snow fell outside, dancing down in spiraling patterns that were mesmerizing to watch, landing softly on the ground, covering it in a soft blanket. He smiled down at the people bustling about, going on with their daily lives despite the cold. After all, it was tolerable, and the merry season had taken hold of everyone.

"Merlin."

He turned to see Arthur in the doorway, walking over with a small smile on his lips. "Hello, sire."

Arthur laughed softly and reached out, pulling Merlin closer to him. "You don't have to call me that, you know. I told you that a long time ago," he said, holding Merlin in a relaxed hug.

Merlin smiled in response and brought his hands up to pat Arthur's back and pet his hair a couple of times. "Habit."

"Then make it your new habit to call me Arthur. It sounds nice when you say it."

Merlin flushed lightly at that, smile becoming embarrassed as he dropped his head on Arthur's shoulder. "Okay."

Arthur laughed at his embarrassment and held him tighter, gripping his brown jacket rather tightly. "It's all right. What brought you up here?"

"I was bored, honestly. Gaius is napping, surprisingly. Then again, he was up all last night with some kids who had caught colds. He said I didn't have to take care of anyone who came; Gwen's there to wake him if anyone comes," Merlin chuckled, leaning into Arthur.

"That's nice of him. Now you get to spend the day here, and stay warm."

Merlin pushed gently against Arthur, tilting his head and looking at his eyes. "Really? I don't have to muck out the stables? Because it sounds like something you'd make me do, in the cold."

Arthur sighed and winced internally. "No. I'm sorry for making you think I'd do that."

Merlin just continued to stare at Arthur, frowning slightly now, blinking slowly. He was wondering why Arthur was being kind. Then again, he should really be wondering why he was still wrapped in his prince's arms. It's not like he minded, in fact, he rather enjoyed the closeness, but it was still strange. Arthur wasn't affectionate, especially not towards him.

"Uh, Merlin?" Arthur looked away, pink creeping from the tips of his ears over his cheeks at Merlin's staring. It felt like he could stare straight into his soul.

"Aheh-- Sorry. I was just thinking. Why are you being so affectionate? I mean-- It's note like I don't want you to be, but I was just wondering why," Merlin said, trying not to be too rude. He leaned closer to Arthur again, making sure he didn't pull away.

Not like he was planning to, of course. Arthur stayed where he was. "... That's... Hard to answer," he said slowly, flushing darker.

Merlin gave him a strange look that was somewhat amused, leaning back in and pushing his face into Arthur's neck. "It's nice. You're nice."

Arthur somehow managed to seem more embarrassed, huffing, but he rubbed his hand up and down Merlin's back comfortingly, saying, "Thanks, I think?"

Merlin just laughed into Arthur's neck, relaxing. "I'm glad I don't have to go out. I'd much rather stay here, because you're warm and I don't know if I can move."

"Then I'll just have to--" And Arthur cut himself off, shifting and scooping Merlin up into his arms, bridal style. He'd done this many times before, when Merlin got himself nearly killed, so he knew what to expect. Merlin hardly weighed anything, well, compared to some of the knights Arthur's had to haul out of danger.

Merlin let out a shriek at the sudden movement, lifted up. He clung on to Arthur in shock, then began laughing, closing his eyes. Arthur moved over to the bed and dropped Merlin down, not too gently, shoving him over to one side and under the covers.

"What are you doing?" Merlin laughed as Arthur scrambled into the bed after him, taking his time to rustle around in the sheets, settling down.

"Staying warm and holding you," Arthur huffed, now comfortable under the sheets, reaching out and pulling Merlin to him. He hadn't bothered to take off his shirt as he usually did, since it was much too cold for that.

"Oh? And where's that come from?" Merlin asked, curling into Arthur, accepting the warmth. He pushed his face closer, nosing Arthur's head up so he could rest his own head on Arthur's collarbone.

"It's cold, and I love you," Arthur answered simply, tilting his head back down ever so slightly to kiss the top of Merlin's head.

"I love you too," Merlin hummed, pressing a kiss to Arthur's collarbone, then chuckled. "It's unbelievable that all it took was one peaceful winter for us to admit it."

"I think we knew for a while. I happen to recall you telling me when we were drunk once."

"We? I was hardly drunk. I thought you were too drunk to remember."

"So did I! That's why I never brought it up," Arthur laughed, pulling away to stare at Merlin, who groaned and made a series of annoyed sounds.

Arthur continued to laugh until Merlin shifted closer again and planted his lips on Arthur's, quieting him with a kiss. His prince responded quickly, smiling into the kiss. A couple moments of heaven, then they pulled apart and cuddled close to each other, falling asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
